We Love Camping and So Should You!
by Lerixia
Summary: Who here likes camping? Some of us. Naruto and Hinata do! Why though? Just a silly story I made up. No mean reviews please.


Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

A certain blonde, loud, hyperactive knucklehead ninja and a pale-eyed friend of his were out camping. They both had a week off so Naruto decided to go camping. He originally wanted to go with Sakura but she was on a mission, Sasuke was still missing, Kiba was busy, Shino was too creepy and everyone else was either on a mission or busy…somehow. The only person left to take was Hinata or he could've gone alone. Being the loud ninja he was, he, of course, asked Hinata to go with him. At first, her face went red when she heard the idea. She stuttered while answering and just when she was about to faint, she answered yes. Naruto jumped with joy until he saw Hinata on the floor with a red face.

So, they walked for hours to the forest of bugs (shown in the filler episodes) and found the perfect spot. It was roomy with a circle of lush green trees around it (of course). Butterflies fluttered everywhere while worms and beetles claimed the ground and trees, there just weren't so many which made the place he perfect spot, like I said earlier.

Naruto wore his normal black and orange jumpsuit while Hinata wore tight white pants and a light blue, long-sleeved shirt. She wore her jacket around her waist, just in case if it was cold.

Together, they set up camp. Since I'm in a good mood, I'll tell you about their troubles.

Hinata blushed slightly every time she looked at Naruto. That distracted her. While putting the tent up, she stepped on a stick and it went up like a see-saw. That stick hit her shin hard. I heard that shins are quite sensitive. The stick made her cry out in pain. She clung to her shin and held it tight.

"Hinata!"

She hopped around and tripped on the tent fabric, getting herself tangled up. She had also fallen to the ground. Naruto dumbly stepped on it too and tripped. He fell too and landed on top of Hinata and BAM! Their lips met. It was an accident, it wasn't like Naruto was gonna get rape her (You Gonna Get Raped picture is in my head) or something. Naruto felt lucky that Neji wasn't there, or was he? Anyway Hinata blushed fiercely

Naruto got off of her and sat on the ground. He spat out the "girl" germs and sighed. He was never going to get the tent up. It was a skill that would never be taught to him. He might learn the skill only if he actually listened or read the instructions. So he waited for Hinata to wake up.

After about two hours, she finally woke up. Hinata found Naruto's head swinging from side to side. He was obviously bored and tired. To see his cheeky grin of his, she got up.

"Hinata, you're awake!" he cried with joy. "Cause I need your help to set the tent up. Tents and I don't go well together."

'So that was why he was waiting for me,' she thought to herself.

She helped out but it wasn't really working. Though Naruto had given many kind and encouraging words when they were twelve and she lived by them while he was gone, she still didn't have the courage to stand by his side or give him a gift, well, she lost that courage to. However, yes there is a however, she was getting used to his presence. Whenever she saw him, a tiny bit of courage, make that a courage so tiny it is like bacteria, was setting itself to her low level of courage (think of it as a thermometer or something like that). Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's head in frustration. It felt as if he was giving her a head massage. I guess it was a habit of his. Hinata felt the pressure and fainted once again. That's three times she fainted in a single day. Woohoo, new record! He sighed again in frustration.

The stars were already coming out. Night was coming and it was early autumn. Guess how bad that is! Their sleeping bags were hidden somewhere in a bag (they brought two). Naruto would have to make the place untidy to find them or find something to keep them warm. The tent fabric was great for a sheet so he laid it on top of Hinata. He wished so much to be under that sheet but who's cruel enough to take something off a lady? And plus, Hinata had suffered enough so sleeping with her or taking the sheet were out of the question options. His conclusion was to bear with the cold. He sat and continuously nodded to himself thinking, 'I a man!'

He slept through the night shivering. In the early morning, when it was most cold, he couldn't bear it. He snuck into the sheet and sighed with relief. It was warm and that was good…for him. It shouldn't affect Hinata anyway. It was already another day. She had been through nothing yet. So he slept there for the remaining hours until Hinata woke up. She screamed in surprise and that wasn't pleasant, especially when it was in Naruto's ear. I think that's my favourite part. Oh yeah, she slapped him on the cheek as if he was dumping him. Now that's my favourite part, Naruto getting dumped by Hinata, well, it looks like it. I have really got to see that!

Moving on now, they continued setting up the tent and finding the sleeping bags and putting it the tent. It was midday when they finished. Mind you, they started at six in the morning. After that, they went off walking around the forest, reminding themselves of when they went looking for the Bikochuu. It brought back so many memories, including the bad ones but that didn't matter to Naruto since he was feeling SUPER!

'I'm super and nothing bugs me. Everything is super when you, don't you think I look cute in this hat?'

He kept singing that to himself in his mind. Hinata meanwhile was looking at the place around her. It had grown more beautiful then the time they last came. They continued to walk while Naruto was still singing that song and while Hinata looked happily around her surroundings. This wasn't interesting so I stepped in. I got a little girl with me that looked almost like Naruto and there were a few things that looked the same as Hinata.

"Say the following and I'll give you all the candy you want!" The girl jumped with joy so I told her what to say. I pushed her into their way when I finished talking.

"Who's the Hokage?" she asked sweetly.

"Tsunade-baachan," Naruto answered. "Why?"

The little girl shed fake tears. "I don't know where I am. I don't know where my parents are."

"You don't? Then we will gladly look for them. What do they look like and what are their names?" Hinata said in her kindest voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hinata. They look exactly like you two."

'M-me and Naruto…together…have a child? This is too much!' So she fainted. Of course, Naruto was shocked too and then followed Hinata's lead.

"Come back here," I ordered. She skipped to me and looked at me.

"Where's my candy?"

"I don't have it here. Come by to my house tomorrow and I'll give it to you."

I swear I saw little devil ears forming on her head. I told my friends but they didn't believe. The next thing I knew was that I woke the next morning with my pockets hanging out. My money was taken!

Anyway, when the two woke up, they were crazy lunatics, well, Naruto was. Hinata felt kind of happy to end up with Naruto in the future.

The dumb Jinchuuriki ran to Tsunade, screaming out their story. No-one believed him so Tsunade sent him to the Funny Farm. Tsunade thought he had totally lost his mind as he said 'Believe it!' after every second word. That's the end of his story.

As for Hinata, she had to pack everything up and since Naruto wasn't there, she finished the job in two hours. There's a great difference. She also had to carry Naruto's bag to his apartment and her bag to her room. That's her ending.

I forgot one thing about Naruto. When he was released, he was beaten up by Neji because he saw the accidental kiss.

And that is why they love to go camping! Because Naruto gets to go to the Funny Farm and get beat up by Neji. For Hinata, it's because she could find out her future. I think she needs to go to the Funny Farm as well.

By the way, I found the little girl's home and got my money back. I also found out that she had just lost a tooth and since I have candy in my pocket, I gave it to her.

"Ah!"

"Her scream is on time. Do you know why? Cause she's at the dreaded dentist! Muahahahahaha!"

Don't ask me why I wrote this story! This is the first stupid story I've made up and typed. I wanted to make a story to the title 'Midnight Magic' cause that was the name of my dancing team. I couldn't think up a story except for…you know. Until I thought up of Naruto finding Hinata by the waterfall dancing her dance but it came out kind of wrong. Really, I wrote this story for the sake of it.

**P.S. Naruto got bitten by mosquitos and ended up with malaria. He's lucky to be in Konoha where cures are the best!**

Please review.


End file.
